


Midnight on the Morrigan

by Marshmallow3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Boat Sex, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Spooning, Voice Kink, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow3/pseuds/Marshmallow3
Summary: Imagine - midnight sex with Shay aboard the Morrigan.





	Midnight on the Morrigan

You’re curled up on your side with Shay’s outline pressed firmly against your back, his hand resting on your hip under the covers. You both start to wake around the same time, fully intending to go back to sleep until Shay starts planting lip bites down your neck, peppering kisses on your shoulder blade while his hand ducks under your nightgown, rubbing your silky flesh warm.

Too sleepy to complain but too aroused to fall back asleep, you push your bottom against his lap and are surprised by the warm spear twitching under his garments, clearly as worked up as you are in this position.

After ghosting his fingers over to your underwear and slipping them under the waistband to test your arousal, he slides the garment down your legs and cups your mound, his palm rubbing your clit languidly.

You coo at the exquisite friction, though it’s short-lived as Shay retracts his hand, shuffling behind you to dispose of his own underwear. He lines his cock up, rutting against your sex for a few pleasurable moments, soaking the tip in your juices before pressing against your entrance.

It takes a few tries, a firm grab of your ass as he repositions the angle between the two of you, but when you feel the head breach you and massage your inner walls, shivers run through your sensitive body.

You notice you’re still dressed on your upper half, though Shay eases the straps of your gown down your shoulders, your breasts spilling out of the cups much to his delight. Hooking one leg over yours, he rocks you into his thrusts, his eyes closed and groaning softly at the tightness squeezing his shaft. With his fingers currently unoccupied, he encircles your nipples, plucking the rosy bud into stiffness while pressing his lips by your ear, murmuring phrases in Gaelic knowing the combination will wreak havoc on your senses.

With his hot breath fanning over your ear, his shallow breathing, raspy grunts, words of praise ushering you to come all over his cock, you squeeze your eyes shut and let out a shuddering huff, his name a sensual whisper on your lips.

Your body now limp in his arms, he rolls the two of you over. You’re laying on your stomach, Shay guides your bottom a little higher, treating it to a light spank before penetrating you again, lowering his body flush against yours.

There’s no other way to describe the movement of his hips: he rolls them, bumping into your ass before withdrawing and beginning the motion again. God, you’ve never felt pleasure like it, his movements undulate at your skin like the tide lapping against sand. Your hands grasp the bedsheets beneath you, your breathing hectic, certain constellations are forming behind your very eyelids.

It’s not long before you orgasm again, wantonly purring and nuzzling your flaming cheek into the pillow beneath you. You swear you hear Shay’s breath hitch at the sudden contraction around his length, which drives into you with an abrupt change of pace. You can feel your heartbeat pounding in your ears, your cries white noise as you focus on the pleasure of the overwhelming flame engulfing you.

You hear pleads. It’s probably your voice, but you’re too elated to focus. It’s only when you feel the scorching hot splash of his seed inside you that your mind reconnects to your body, your limbs boneless as you burrow yourself into his body, now prone on his back and sporting a softened cock.

Satisfied and spent, you drift away without a thought of protest, vaguely registering your own mumbles of “I love you” to your partner.

“Sleep, lass.”

And that you do.


End file.
